L'auberge de bleach
by elfelou
Summary: Ok, alors c'est juste une histoire drôle avec assez peu d'action action dedans. C'est l'histoire de moi, une amie et deux rewieweurs qui nous retrouvons dans une auberge assez spéciale...lisez pour savoir
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Les billets**

**Salut tout le monde, ici Elfelou à l'appareil, une nouvelle fic commence avec pour héros…Alice, Cécile, Mayuuki et Freak, ceci est un petit cadeau que j'éditerais pendant les vacances peut-être même après. Mayuuki et Freak sont des Oc qui m'ont été passés par Mayuuki et Freak666chaos alors allez voir leurs fics car elles sont géniales. En tout cas, voici la fic tant atendue ( Alice : Par qui?, Moi : Chut!)**

Alice POV

C'EST LES VACANCES!Brevet terminé, école finit et zéro devoir!Je sors de l'école avec mes deux meilleures amies, Cécile et Mayuuki. Je vais nous décrire un peu avant de continuer. Je m'appelle Alice Aurora, j'ai 14 ans et je vais rentrer en seconde l'année prochaine, je suis assez grande, athlétique avec des cheveux châtains clair mi-long et des yeux noisettes. À ma droite se trouve Cécile Dawson, une moyenne fille de 15 ans et bientôt 16. Elle a les cheveux d'un blond très foncé et des yeux qui virent du gris au bleu en passant par le vert clair. À ma gauche se trouve Mayuuki Tsukiyo, elle a le même âge que moi, un peu plus grande que Cécile mais légèrement, des formes, mettons, un peu plus développées que pour son âge. Mais ce que j'aime le plus chez elle c'est chez cheveux blonds long et ses yeux émeraude qui scintillent comme des joyaux dans la nuit. En tout cas, notre joyeuse bande de cinglées partait de la maudite école quand un jeune homme, 19 ans environ, nous interrompt dans notre marche.

-Yo Alice, Cécile, Mayuuki.

-Salut Freak!Quoi de neuf?

-Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.

-Ehe, j'ai eu mon bac alors…

-Tu as eu quelle mention?

-Bien, yes!

-Je t'ai battu à plat de couture!Très bien au brevet!

-Peuh, brevet et bac ce n'est pas sur la même ligne.

-C'est ça, c'est ça…

-Il n'empêche qu'entre très bien au brevet et bien au bac, je choisirais bien au bac.

-Ce qui prouve mon point.

-Euh… et si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer…on sait tous que vous êtes fort mais moi je n'ai eu qu'assez bien et j'en suis contente.

-Cécile, pauvre toi!

-Elle vient juste de dire qu'elle était contente d'avoir eu cette mention…

-En tout cas!Tu voulais nous voir pour quelque chose en particulier freak?

-Ben voilà, j'ai gagné à un concours ou je ne me suis pas inscrit des billets pour l'auberge bleach qui nous invite à un mois gratuit dans leur établissement.

-Sérieux?

-Un mois de vacance gratuit…

-T'es sûr que ce n'est pas une arnaque?

-Sûr, j'ai vérifié.

-Ok, Alice, vérifie cela ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore dans une de tes blagues stupides.

-Ok mayuu, pas de problèmes.

-Tu me blesses Mayuuki, mes blagues ne sont pas stupides.

-Et des Lougias volent dans le ciel, oui c'est ça.

-Tu t'y mets aussi Alice…

-Ben y faut dire qu'elles n'ont pas tort…

-Toi aussi Cécile, c'est pas juste, personne ne me comprends ici.

Time skip : Une semaine plus tard devant l'auberge en question.

Mayuuki POV

Ok, ce truc n'est pas une auberge…MAIS UN CHÂTEAU!Avec des tourelles blanches, un kilomètre de large et quatre voir cinq étages. Il y a un immense parc qui entoure la propriété et une piscine ou une baleine bleue pourrait tenir sans problème.

-Freak?

-Oui Mayuuki?

-On ne se serait pas un peu beaucoup trompé d'endroit?

-Non, mon sens de l'observation est inégalable est…ouais je crois.

Une jeune femme en kimono noir surgit littéralement devant nous, une minute, c'est la copie conforme de Matsumoto!

-Je vois que vous êtes tous bien arrivé!Génial!On vous attendait depuis ce matin!

-Euh…vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne c'est pas tromper d'établissement?

-Vous êtes bien Alice, Cécile, Freak et Mayuuki qui ont gagné des billets pour l'auberge bleach?

Nous hochons de la tête.

-Ben c'est ici!Bienvenue à tous et toutes!Je suis Matsumoto Rangiku mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rangiku-chan!Laissez moi vous présenter ceux et celles qui vont être à votre service constant pendant ce long mois de juillet : tout d'abord, qui est Mayuuki?

-C'est moi…

-Tu es chanceuse, tu es avec Byakuya et Grey. Je sais que le dernier provient de fairy tail mais c'est pour mieux vous servir. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à te chercher.

J'aperçois d'ailleurs les deux qui arrivent vers moi, Grey pose un genoux à terre, me fait un baise main et me dit :

-Veuillez nous suivre Mayuuki-hime, nous allons vous montrer vos appartements.

Je les suis tout les deux dans l'immense demeure.

Freak POV

Wow, juste wow, est-ce que les personnages sortent vraiment des mangas?

-Ok maintenant, Freak, je suppose que c'est toi vu que tu es le seul garçon.

-Ouaip, c'est moi.

-Tu vas être gâté, le directeur t'a mis avec Soi Fon et Hallibel. Elles t'attendent dans le hall d'entrée, file les rejoindre.

Oh mon dieu, Hallibel et Soi Fon sont là?Je marche rapidement voir je cours vers le hall en question tellement j'ai hâte de les voir!

Alice POV

Il ne reste que moi et Cécile, les deux autres veinard on eu leurs persos préféré alors, est-ce que cela veut dire…*rougit*

-Alice-chan, toi, c'est Tôshiro et Gaara de Naruto qui sont là pour toi, ils sont juste à côté de Hallibel et Soi Fon.

Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que je me dirige vers le hall d'entrée. Surtout ne pas trébuchez, ne pas renversez des choses, ne pas faire une syncop et surtout, NE PAS AVOIR L'AIR STUPIDE!

Cécile POV

Il ne reste que moi, je me demande avec qui je vais aller…

-Ah, Cécile, tu es bien difficile dis donc, pour toi il y a Ikkaku et Squalo de reborn.

Ok, JE VAIS M'ÉVANOUIR!

-VOIIIII!Moi c'est Squalo, tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plaît?

Je le suis mais je ne suis pas entièrement là, je ne peux m'empêcher à penser qu'on a eu énormément de chance.

POV normal

Il ne restait que Matsumoto, seule sur le palier. Elle sourit et, lorsqu'un papillon noir se rapprocha de son oreille elle lui murmura :

-Le plan se déroule à merveille, ils sont tous là.

-Aucun danger ou risque potentiel.

-Non, pas le moindre, le jeu du mariage va pouvoir commencer.

**Ok, je sais que le premier chapitre est assez court, mais bon, c'est le premier chapitre alors il n'est pas très long. J'espère que cela va vous plaire Freak, Mayuuki, en passant Freak, tu me dois toujours une description physique de ton Oc, pour les chapitres bonus et pour ici bien sûr, sinon je serais obligée d'improviser. À la prochaine tout le monde**

**Elfelou-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Faisons connaissance

**Chapitre 2: Faisons connaissance!**

**Je suis de retour, en une journée même pas, une mâtinée, j'ai déjà écrit trios chapitre, alors on peut dire que je suis en forme!Allez, les réponses aux rewiews commenceront un peu plus tard pour le moment je veux juste écrire^^.**

Mayuuki POV

Grey m'emmène dans une magnifique chambre blanche avec un lit à baldaquin de la moquette bleu claire, une bibliothèque remplie de livre et un bureau avec un ordinateur. Il y a un balcon (vu que je suis au deuxième étage), et je peux voir un magnifique jardin avec une fontaine en son milieu.

-C'est magnifique…

-Content que cela te plaise Mayuuki-hime. Souhaites-tu quelque chose en particulier?

-Avez-vous une salle de jeux vidéo?

Il me sourit d'un sourire qui aurait fait fondre la glace.

- Bien sûr, suis-moi Mayuuki-hime.

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Mayuuki ou Mayuuki-chan.

-Nah, ça te vas mieux Mayuuki-hime.

Je rougit de la tête aux pieds, il prends ma main et m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloirs pour arriver dans une salle High-tech.

-Tu veux jouer à quoi?

-Pourquoi pas une partie de Brawl?

-Pas de problème, mais je vais t'exterminer Mayuuki-hime. Je suis très fort à ce jeu.

-Et moi je le suis plus encore.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il choisit…Link.

-À toi, choisit la personne qui va causer ta défaite Mayuuki-hime.

Je regarde les persos disponibles et choisit…kirby.

-Pourquoi tu l'a choisis?Il est naze…

-Ne jamais sous-estimer les nazes comme tu dis. Leur faiblesse est une de leur plus grande force car c'est une arme subtile que personne ne soupçonne.

Après une demi-heure de jeu, bilan de l'opération, on en était à 10 victoire pour…KIRBY!

-AH!Tu vois, je te l'avais dis!

-Tu as triché…

Je lui tire la langue.

-Mauvais perdant va.

Tout à coup une petite sonnerie retentit, Grey me dit.

-Ah, c'est le rassemblement pour le premier jeu, allons y Mayuuki-hime.

Il reprend ma main, bon sang, si c'est un rêve je ne veux jamais me réveiller. Je suis au paradis ici.

Freak POV

Je rejoins Hallibel et Soi Fon dans le hall d'entrée, mais c'est qu'Elfelou à oublié de me décrire!Je suis grand, athlétique, cheveux bruns courts et yeux noirs. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Passons maintenant au présent.

-Bonjour Freak-sama nous sommes Hallibel et Soi Fon. On va te conduire à ta chambre si tu veux bien.

Elles prennent chacune ma main et me guident à travers le château. Wow, paradis. Elle est située au cinquième étage, elle est totalement verte avec une bibliothèque, un ordi et un lit très grand et tellement confortable. Des posters de reptiles ornent la pièce et il y a deux aquarium-cages, avec à l'intérieur un gecko gargoylle et dans l'autre une couleuvre du Canada (elle ne mord pas comparée à celle en France).

-Eh bien Freak, veux-tu un massage?

-Je veux bien, il y a une salle spécialisée pour cela?

- Oui, suis-nous. Nous sommes celles qui vont nous occuper de toi.

Ok, C'EST LE PARADIS SUR TERRE CET ENDROIT. Je passe ainsi une demi-heure d'extase (c'est qu'elles sont bonnes à cela en plus) puis une légère sonnerie retentit.

-Eh bien Freak-sama, on dirait qu'il est l'heure du jeu.

-Prenez nos mains freak-sama, il ne faudrait surtout pas que vous vous perdiez, ce château est un vrai labyrinthe.

Alice POV

Je vois Freak avec un sourire béat aux lèvres lorsqu'il voit Soi Fon et Hallibel dans leurs habits habituels. Je cherche du regard Tôshiro et Gaara, tout à coup du sable me ecouvre et je suis téléportée dans une chambre bleue avec deux bibliothèques un ordi et un lit simple. C'est parfais, un arbre est juste à côté de ma fenêtre et il y a un nid d'oiseau. Je regarde en bas et je remarque que je suis au troisième étage.

-Alors tu aimes ta nouvelle chambre?J'ai aidé à choisir les choses.

Je me retourne pour voir Tôshiro, je souris, Gaara apparaît derrière lui, timide.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Alice Aurora.

-Veux-tu faire quelque chose en particulier Alice-chan?

-Est-ce vous pourriez me faire visiter les jardins s'il vous plaît?

-Pas de problème.

Tôshiro me tend sa main, je la prends et regarde Gaara, il a l'air un peu triste.

-Dis, ça va Gaara?

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi parce que je suis un démon?

-Tu n'es pas un démon, tu en as un en toi, c'est différent. De plus, tu n'es pas obligé d'entre comme lui alors à mes yeux tu n'es pas un démon.

-Tu veux bien prendre ma main?

-Bien sûr.

Ils m'ont emmené vers les jardins mais une sonnerie à retentit en plein milieu.

-Le jeu va commencer d'ici très peu de temps, on te montrera la bibliothèque après.

Cécile POV

Je suis Squalo et Ikkaku jusqu'à ma chambre qui est rouge sang, yes, ma couleur préférée. Des affiches des groupes et des mangas que j'aime sont affiché.

-Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour toi Cécile?

-Squalo?

-Oui?

-Je veux faire un tour de moto avec toi!

-VOI!Quand tu veux.

Il m'amène dehors et nous nous amusons bien. Il roule assez vite, moi derrière lui. Il me dit :

-Accroche-toi bien, on va mettre les gaz!

Je le serre et on dépasse les 100 kilomètres heures. Tout à coup, une sonnerie retentit.

-Le jeu va bientôt commencer. Vient avec moi Cécile.

Matsumoto POV

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font bon sang!Je vois Alice arriver, puis Mayuuki, suivi de Cécile et de Freak, ah, enfin tous au complet.

-Bon, je vais maintenant vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici…

**Bon ben, c'était pas si mal , j'espère que vous avez aimé et…OUPS!Je me suis trompée ou couper…dsl ^^' Bon à l'histoire!**

-Je savais que tout cela ne pouvait pas exister.

- Bon, laisse-moi parler Cécile. Donc, les personnes qui s'occupent de vous sont en fait à la recherche de quelqu'un à marier. Nous avons fait u choix très sélectif et nous vous avons pris tout les quatre en raison de vos capacités exceptionnelles et de votre personnalité qui concorderait bien avec les maris ou femmes potentiels.

-On a des capacités spéciales?

-Pas besoin de faire l'innocente Alice, comme chacun d'entre vous, je sais vos pouvoirs et je vais d'ailleurs les citer pour vous le prouver. Tout d'abord, Alice, tu sens les émotions des être vivants et peux les modifier à loisir de plus tu influes sur la chance selon ton bon vouloir. Ensuite Cécile, tu as une immunité à tous ce qui est attaque psychique, magie etc.…de plus tu as une légère télékinésie. Freak, tu as l'habilité de comprendre les animaux de plus tu as des griffes qui sortent de tes main, un peu comme wolwerine. Et Mayuuki, tu as l'habilité de contrôler les relations des personnes. Bon, je vais maintenant expliquer le jeu, les personnes auxquelles vous avez été confié vont s'affronter dans un jeu à plusieurs étapes et la gagnant gagnera votre main.

**Et voilà, cette fois je ne me trompe pas là ou je coupe^^, j'espère que vous avez aimé tout les monde. A la prochaine.**


End file.
